No Turning Back
by LilBabyCoco
Summary: Monica and Chandler have been dating for two months, but have not crossed any lines....My first fic, Mondler, sap alert!


There wasn't a time in the last month when she hadn't felt complete. Adored. Cherished.

She strengthened his weaknesses. He made her wrongs right again. In every way they fitted, yet at the same time they collided.

They were so different, but it was irrelevant to them both. It was their strength.

The feelings were there; the love, the adoration, the respect. But they had never crossed the line. Their lips had not once met. They were together yet at the same time so apart.

This kind of relationship was so different for both of them. There didn't seem to be any rush, or any necessity to do anything. And that made them both happy.

For the minute they connected, they became one.

And then there would be no turning back.

----

It was a pleasant Friday evening, and the six of them had decided to go to Central Perk together.

For several hours, they acted like a normal group of friends, simply having a good time.

But after a while, Joey had run off with a woman walking her dog, Rachel had been called back into work, and Chandler and Monica were attempting to mediate between Phoebe and Ross, who were having a very petty argument. When Monica gave Ross a dead leg, both sides stormed off home.

Chandler and Monica were left alone on this beautiful evening. The sky was a hazy purple, and for such a nice evening, the park was surprisingly empty.

The two sat together on a park bench, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, her fingers laced in his. She sighed contentedly.

"You alright?" Chandler asked, adjusting himself a little.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy here," she replied, sighing again.

She turned and gazed into his big blue eyes, which were sparkling from the hazy sunlight.

"So happy here," she repeated, resting her head back on his shoulder, their fingers lacing back together again.

His mind was on Ross' damaged leg.

Her mind was on him.

A collision.

"I love you," she said softly.

Monica's words brought Chandler back to earth. He smiled softly and buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. He whispered the same three words in her ear.

She melted. The fact that they hadn't crossed THAT line began to dawn upon her. They felt such intense love for each other. So much love, yet so little had happened.

They sat together for a little while longer before deciding to leave. Holding hands tightly, they walked home together.

Her mind was on the beautiful evening.

His mind was on her.

A collision.

-------

Joey wasn't home so Monica decided to go in with Chandler.

He walked over to his barcalounger and sat down, gesturing for her to join him. Monica walked over and cuddled up in the chair beside him. Their legs intertwined, and they hugged gently and closely. Her scent was surrounding him, and he buried himself in it, softly stroking her hair.

They had spent several hours together, yet had said barely anything to each other.

They could only muster the blessed words.

The three blessed words.

They sat contentedly in silence for a while. After a while, Chandler gently moved her head around so he could gaze at her face.

She momentarily rested her forehead against his face, until she felt him breathe in her scent softly. He had done this magical thing so many times before, but this time it felt different. It felt like a calling.

Monica felt this huge sense of appreciation, and of love. And she felt herself wanting to release every single urge in her body. She wanted to complete him.

She moved her forehead away from his face. Gazing at his face softly, she saw an immense look of frustration, love and concentration all merged into one.

His eyes were sparkling brightly, lighting up the dim apartment. And then he felt himself wanted to release his urges as well.

The space between their lips was implausible.

His mind was on her.

Her mind was on him.

A creation.

In a slow, lingering second, soft lips met for the first time. The moment was so gentle, a kiss so full of love, of hunger and of passion. Monica felt her hand hook itself around Chandler's neck, pulling them in to make the kiss more comfortable.

Two tongues touched each other nervously, and the kiss deepened. Chandler stroked Monica's back, with care, making sure she was happy. Nothing broke this loving, passionate kiss.

Not once in the eternal 10 minutes was there a visible gap between the two sets of lips.

When lips at last parted, Chandler and Monica were completely engulfed in each other. If the apartment had been on fire they wouldn't have even noticed. They were both in pure ecstasy.

Nothing was going to part them now.

They had crossed their line.

Now there was no turning back.

------------------

Its my first slushy fic, in fact my first EVER fic, so be nice!


End file.
